Shards of the Broken Mirror
by holographic
Summary: Pieces of glass rain down around them, allowing everyone to see everything as it really is- a fragile disguise to hide from the world. c h a p t e r 3 - "Paper Sailboats"
1. glass castles

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, seriously. My computer lost internet and was completely busted, and my laptop didn't have a document system that was compatible with . But! I'm back now, and this will most likely be a series of small little drabbles._

_I'm sorry if it ever get hard to tell who's talking, but it's supposed to be like that, okay? Try and bear with it. .w._

_Also, it will switch from "glass" to "ice". That is intentional. Because, in my opinion, glass and ice are very similar… if that makes sense to anyone. xD;_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Glass Castles**_

There is such a thing as 'too happy'...

"Kuro-wanwan!"

That voice of yours sickens me. I want to force you to talk to me in the voice you really want to use.

"Eh? Moko-chan, he's ignoring us!"

Your eyes are always sewn shut, as your all too perfect smile closes out the world while saying, 'I'm fine, don't worry.'

"Kuro-daaaaaddy!"

I know all too well that there's something in you screaming out for help. I've seen your eyes when you're unguarded for that brief instant.

"Hm... I thought for sure that would work!"

There's always a second- just a split second where I say something you didn't expect anyone to find out- you come undone. It's too brief for my taste- you recover too quickly and it makes me suspicious. There isn't anyway anyone could be that happy.

"Maybe Fai-chan should try hitting Kurogane!"

I don't understand why, but I don't want to let you die. If you're so eager to die and give up, I'll kill you myself. But don't give up while you got people to live for and you've got something to live for. That's just... selfish.

"Ehhh? But then Kuro-woofy will be mad at me!"

There's almost something perverse in me that wants to hurt you... and see if, for once, the glass walls of your frozen castle will finally come tumbling down and let us see the real you. There's something I have to hold back so I don't yell at you at just open up to us. We're your "friends" aren't we? Don't you care about the kid and the princess?

"Kurogane is always mad, Fai-chan!"

Glass castles aren't meant to stay upright. Eventually, there's always something that'll crack the walls and break the whole thing down on top of it's self. If you wanted to guard your heart, ice was a poor choice. There's so much less that can penetrate steel.

"Shut up, both of you. I can hear you just fine."

You're grinning as usual, and your blonde hair is as messy as ever. I don't know what it is, but I'm willing to wait until that smile falls and I see you as you are.

_The next chapter shall be up soon, I promise! 8D_

_"Evergreen". .w._

_ . : T w i s t e d - k i n d . o f - W o n d e r l a n d : . _


	2. evergreen

_**Chapter Two; Evergreen**_

He stared at the immobile princess, wondering what she was dreaming as she floated in her simple existing state. Was she thinking about him? At all?

Maybe she wasn't dreaming at all; rather, she was in a murk, searching for something she wouldn't ever find until she opened her eyes, evergreen like the branch he rested in a cup next to her. Syaoran sighed, trying not to but failing, and looked at her face sadly. She was lovely, like the flower she was named after—Sakura, cherry blossom. A soft, pink flower that yielded to the fury to the seasons with nothing more than a soft exhale, bending gently for the wind to pass through it so it could sing.

The blood underneath the sakura tree only made it more beautiful. The colors shone more vibrantly through the frail skin, refusing to be upstaged by the green of the leaves.

His brown eyes flashed over to the branch he had caught off the princesses sleeve when they had landed in this world. It was covered in the flowers of her namesake, clinging stubbornly to the fabric of her robes as she hovered uncertainly between existence and nonexistence, fretting over her decision of whether or not she wanted to live. Syaoran stubbornly clung to the hope that this branch would be the symbol for his princess, and that she would pull through just like this branch. Its leaves were still green, he noted hopefully, just like her skin had regained a bit of the rosiness she usually had.

"Come on, hime-sama…" He whispered to her, his voice stroking her face tenderly, where he was afraid to put his fingertips, "I know you want to wake up. It's so lovely outside, I know you'd love it…"

Yet, she did not wake, and Syaoran looked at her blank face for a few seconds more, then turned his own tanned face away, clenching his fist.

He didn't understand why this had to happen to her, of all people. Why did it have to happen at the time it did? She was going to tell him something that evening, and it was something he knew he wanted to hear… so why then? Gritting his teeth, he tried not to dig his leather gloved fingers into his palms, because Sakura had always hated it when he did that.

"I'll never do anything you don't like again, intentionally," The young archeologist was almost crying now, "If you'd show me a sign—just a sign!—that you live. Please, hime-sama…"

Again, she didn't stir. The branch trembled in its cup, as if anticipating, or dreading, something. Syaoran noticed, and took a deep breath. With it, he tried once more.

"Please… Please, show me a sign that you're alive… Sakura."

Her fingertips twitched as a smile touched her gentle lips, teasing the corners upwards. Syaoran watched her, a kind of overwhelming disbelief in his eyes to the lock of dark brown hair that fell over his eyes.

"Sakura."

She stirred once more, striking a rock in his heart with flint. He felt he would repeat her name over and over, but he refrained himself from doing so. Syaoran merely kept his voice a murmur, like the wind through the blood-stained petals, and said it every once and awhile.

He didn't notice the leave beginning to wilt on the branch that he had kept by her side this whole time.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - -

- -

-

_**There's that! The second chapter in my epically deep Tsubasa series. **_

_**Hope you enjoy~**_

_**--twisted.**_


	3. paper sailboats

**kayso.** I haven't updated in forever .. but I've had ideas. I'm just supar lazy .. but I do actually love this story. It's a quick little drabble series; what isn't there to love? = w=

**soyeah.** I've got several ideas, but this one is about Fai and Sakura, since I am kind of a fan of FaiSakura. Plus, Fai is just .. really inspirational.

**kthx.** I don't own Tsubasa.

**Shards of a Broken Mirror**

_Paper Sailboats._

Once upon a time, a pair of twins lived in a far off kingdom, nestled in the slow.

Once upon a time, those twins were cast aside and disgusted, hidden in a prison where the walls were too high to climb, and separated from each other. They longed for each other, but couldn't even see each other through the tower window.

The bodies of people they had known in their short time outside the walls began, one day, to fall over the walls and land with a thud on the ground. The long haired twins watched on from their different places, starving and rotting as they tried to warm themselves, wondering why it was that those people fell there. Soon there were more and more, until all the bodies piles up one after another. They were dead before they fell.

The twin in the courtyard stacked the bodies on one another in the hopes of making an escape. Before he knew it, all the bodies were gone; the last one being the king, who had killed himself at the top of the wall, blood dancing in the air behind him from the wound as the old man fell. Yuui watched, sickly fascinated by the deep red liquid that fell against the ice and snow of the landscape now so familiar. The man landed with the same thud, and Yuui dragged him to the top of the mountain of bodies, to the very top, and climbed onto him, in the hopes of climbing the wall. He scrabbled at the wall for so long, and yet, he did it in vain. His fingers bruised and then ached until they finally split, smearing his own blood on the walls, against bitter cold. His blood steamed against the wall.

Yuui fell off the stack of the people he should have known and lay in the snow. It was completely silent, and then a man's voice. He lifted his lead to hear promises of many things: freedom, life, and more .. but it could only be for one of them. Yuui's eyes grew wide and he went to refuse, but Fai had already chosen him as the one to live, so Yuui took his brother's name and was cursed.

And yet the young boy still lived.

He grew strong and lived, learning to smile without smiling, and how to feel without feeling. He learned and hid himself away, and went to run, but he was stuck where he was, no matter how far he went away. Freedom seemed impossible to him, as his mind saw the prison whenever he closed his eyes. He saw it and remembered the years spent there.

Unbidden, a memory came to him as he was tending the café: a young him, looking around at the walls, having cried himself into submission. He hadn't been there long, he didn't think, but he couldn't tell. He wandered and watched the snow, looking at his own footsteps, and then saw it. It was only a piece of paper, but he was overjoyed for some reason. He remembered thinking, smiling hugely, about what he could turn it into, what he could do, and he sat down. Not thirty minutes later, he held a tiny paper ship in his hand. He put it on the ground and watched, as if he was waiting for it to move. He watched, and watched, and suddenly the boat was lifted into the air by a strong wind. He had watched in awe as it flew away, and saw the air as water for only a second. A turquoise color that was unpolluted by anything, waving in silk ribbons. He smiled once more and all went black.

But he was still leaving little messages like that, wasn't he? Things left for others to find and decode, and the one who did it best was the one with the soft smile and the gentle words. She would put a hand on his arm and understand without trying, something he had never thought possible. If even someone like the black ninja couldn't quite grasp him, surely—_surely_—this young girl couldn't?

Yet she did, she _did_. She understood so completely, it almost hurt. He wept inside, thinking of the prison in his mind that was opening more, slowly, and then finally, the snow covered ocean that appeared. She held him quietly, rocking him, and he held on for only a second before walking to the water's edge. Parchment waited, with the bottle of ink, at the shoreline, and somehow the mage knew what to do. Putting a hand on the black eye patch for a second, he sat down and began to write.

He wrote down everything. All his thoughts, his feelings, his life, and poured every ounce of soul he could find in him, into that scroll. He sat for hours, and the beach stayed light, but grew colder. The brown-haired girl waited for him patiently; he could smell the flowers on the wind, and he still wrote. Days could have passed before he finally stopped and looked at the scroll in front of him. Something so small contained his life, volumes of anguish and despair, books of smiles and learning, everything. He stood and looked out at the water for only a second, before he understood.

One day, he would have no use for his tricks and games. Little messages could before whispered words, and even, slowly, spoken conversations. It would take time .. but someone would find this message and read it; someone would understand, and someone would listen and care for him besides the young woman behind him.

Smiling slightly at the cliché of his own mind, he grasped the bottle and put in the parchment carefully, rolling it tight, before he closed the bottle and gently rolled it out into the surf that crawled up to his toes and away. It sailed away to some unknown distance, and he turned away.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him away from his prison, away from the aquamarine ocean with sand like snow, and away from everything he had known. She took him to fields lit by the afternoon sun, and to parks with cherry blossoms in full bloom, and forests where the light of the sun filtered green through the trees. She covered his eyes as they walked through a battlefield with fires and the stench of blood, and talked with him as they wandered the halls of a Japanese style castle and saw the black ninja, who looked at them for only a second, before beginning to walk on the wizard's other side, and parting with them when they moved on. They walked through the halls of a dusty old library, ran across the desert sands, and laughed as they chased each other through her home, playing like the children her and Syaoran once were.

No more hidden notes, no more secret feelings and no more cleverly worded hints. He would move forward; he would be honest. He would do his best, for a girl like her, who cared enough for him to love him and pull him forward. He would change. He would grow, and he would become strong enough to hold her hand in the world where everyone else was: a world with real sunlight and laughter.

_No more lies._

**lolomg. **Wow. Fai is an emo little boy.

And yes, this is kind of FaiSakura, like I said. .. I think it's cute. .~.; It's .. probably not as good as my other ones, but I was going off the image of Fai standing on a white sand beach, making a paper sailboat, and then the image of him pushing a bottle out to sea .. and also the vision of Sakura holding him from behind, and Fai sitting with his head on her shoulder .. there's probably a picture like it. –nod-

**plz. **You can review, favorite, or even just subscribe. I love having new readers. c:

**manrii.**


End file.
